Confederation Fleet
Confederation Fleet is a fleet set after the events of the Stargate Atlantis episode Enemy At The Gate. There are a few rules: 1. The Asgard did commit mass-suicide but there is a lost tribe i pegasus and a asgard civilization in andromeda but they are not clones. 2. The ancients are either dead or ascended but they can retake human form and help us. 3. The Ori are gone 4. The Asurans are gone but repli-weirs faction had their consciousnesses uploaded to human bodies after the Odyssey took them to atlantis from the planet they were orbiting and then had them moved to a new homeworld. Fleet History The Confederation In 2011 after Atlantis had returned to Lantea the Tau'ri formed the Intergalactic Confederation together with the Tagreans, Galarans, Travelers and the Langarans. The capital of the Confederacy is Hammond City on P4X-650 in the Milky Way. Four years later the Tok'ra, Pangarans, Genii, Orbanians, Hebridians and the Serrakin joined and the Coalition of Planets in pegasus merged with the confederacy because the tau'ri was a part of both states. The Confederation includes several colonies and planets that isn't very advanced but is under the protection of the confedracy. After the disclosure of the stargate on earth the Free Jaffa Nation joined the confederacy. In 2023 the confederacy held it's first elections (it was ruled by a council before this). Disclosure In 2019 the existense of the stargate was revealed to the world but because almost every nation on earth was a memeber of the IOA there was only some riots from some religilous extremists (mostly christians and muslims) but there was a couple of nations like North Korea and Iran that tried to attack the countries in the IOA. In fact Iran was very close to attacking the United States with Nukes from the iranian navy's ship Jamaran but the swedish submarine HMS Gotland was close and thanks to it's almost silent propulsion it was undetected and was able to destroy the Jamaran. After things had calmed down the United States and the IOA decided to merge the operations of the SGC, Homeworld Security, the IOA and the NID into the Departement of Defense and Exploration (DDE)(the contruction of ships transferred to the confederate Ministry of Military Affairs). The DDE is a part of the Earth Alliance, a planetary governement based in London that replaced the United Nations and the European Union but has the same amount of power. The DDE has several divisions such as the Planetary Bureau of Intelligence (PBI) and Stargate Command (SGC). Wraith-Confederation War In 2029 the Odyssey now under the command of Colonel Jennifer Hailey was transporting a delegation of asgards from andromeda to pegasus negotiate an alliance but when they dropped out to make repairs because of an impact with a asteroid they were attacked by a wraith fleet - this was the start of the wraith-confederation war. The wraith fleet was able to take down the odyssey's shields and board the ship but they did not feed on any of the crew, they only downloaded information from the asgard core so they were able to create intergalactic hyperdrives and a defense against the asgard beam weapon. At first the asgard was unwilling to help but when we let them download the legacy of the other asgards from the core they agreed to form an alliance. The first major battle took place over M8G-792 the place of the lantean colony Vis Verimas (now a confederation research outpost), the largest shipyard in pegasus and a confederation colony with a population of two million. The wraith armada seemed unstoppable, they destroyed colony after colony until they were in control of half of the pegasus galaxy. In 2038 a wraith fleet attacked earth to destroy a biological weapon made by merlin in the cave of avalon. The weapon works in a lot of ways like an flesh eating bacteria but instead of attacking flesh it attacks the organic structure of wraith ships and technology. The wraith were able to destroy the avalon cave, but not before Colonel Hailey were able to remove the weapon from the cave and move it to the Odyssey and take it to a tok'ra biological research outpost. Eventualy the tok'ra were able to create a viable delivery system and retrofitted all confederation battleships with the new weapons. The first attack against the wraith were successfull when the ships fired the weapon at the hive it lost it's weapons and propulsion after 15 minutes so the confederation ships were able to destroy it using conventional weapons. After five years the wraith were almost entirely destroyed and their population had been converted in to hybrids using a modified version of the retrovirus so they did not have the need to feed anymore. Their remaining forces escaped the pegasus galaxy to find a new home galaxy where they could re-build their fleet and develop a defense against the biological weapons so they could one day return and conquer the confederation. Confederation Civil War By 2044 the covenant, a xenophobic earth organization had succeded in taking control over several confederation planets and ships using goa'uld mind control technology without the confederation governments knowing. In early 2045 the confederation fleet command centre lost contact with over half of it's fleet. Five hours later four confederation ha'taks attacked the shipyard on P8X-873 and left a message saying that if the government did not giv the covenant all of it's power the covenant would start a civil war in the confederacy. more info comming shortly. Confederation - Ts'kaar War The Ts'kaar is hostile race from the Triangulum Galaxy wich attacked the confederacy in 2067. More info comming shortly. The Intergalactic Confederation Confederation Ships The Battle of Vis Verimas Confederation Fleet Archives